Reader
by Akira Scarlet
Summary: Asano Gakushuu ... sempurna, disukai banyak orang, dan merupakan seorang future reader. Karma Akabane ... cuek, jahil, pintar, dan merupakan seorang mind reader. Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, takdir telah mempertemukan mereka ... dan takdir jugalah yang akan memisahkan mereka. [Au!Supernatural, Asakaru]


**Reader**

 **.**

 _An Asakaru fanfiction by Akira Scarlet_

 **.**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom is belong to Matsui Yusei

.

 **[03.06.2015]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **.**

"Ruang guru..ruang guru," pemuda bersurai oranye itu berjalan sembari mengecek satu persatu papan nama yang terdapat di setiap kelas. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kelas yang ia cek, dan tetap ia masih belum bisa menemukan tempat tujuannya.

Asano Gakushuu, murid kelas satu, berstatus sebagai murid baru, tersesat di hari pertama sekolah.

Setelah satu lantai puas ia jelajahi – dan hasilnya nihil, Asano menaiki tangga, berniat untuk menjelajahi lantai kedua. Padahal sejujurnya ia sudah sangat lelah. Penyiksaan yang dilakukan terhadap murid baru tahun ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Dan seorang guru yang tidak tahu diri malah menyuruh Asano mengantarkan setumpuk buku tebal ke ruang guru.

Tapi demi dicap sebagai murid yang baik, Asano melakukannya.

Asano telah sampai di lantai kedua. Ia kembali mengecek satu persatu papan nama. Hebat memang guru tersebut, sudah tahu kalau Asano itu murid baru, masih saja menyuruhnya tanpa memberitahukan dimana persisnya letak ruang guru. Hei, sekolah elit ini besarnya bukan main tahu. Dan ini hari pertama Asano bersekolah disini. Bagaimana caranya ia tahu dimana letak ruang guru?

"Lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya," sesal Asano. Ia melirik ke arah jendela. Para murid yang setingkat dengannya tengah menggendong tas menuju gerbang sekolah. Bel pulang memang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Rasanya Asano ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan melelahkan ini.

Saat Asano berjalan di lorong yang kedua, ia melihat seorang pria setengah baya dengan pakaian formal yang Asano tebak merupakan seorang guru. Asano segera mengikutinya. Siapa tahu pria tersebut memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya.

"Semoga saja pria itu ke ruang guru," doa Asano dalam hati saat ia telah mengikuti pria tersebut beberapa lama. Bayangkan saja dari mulai Asano mengikuti pria tersebut hingga sekarang, ia sudah menaiki anak tangga hingga dua lantai, berbelok beberapa kali, dan menyusuri lorong yang berbeda-beda.

Dalam hati Asano mulai menyesal mengapa ia memilih sekolah yang sebegitu luasnya. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia tersesat dan baru dapat sampai ke kelas pada saat jam pulang sekolah? Apa hukuman yang akan diterimanya? Dan jika guru bertanya mengapa ia terlambat, Asano mau mengatakan apa? Tersesat dan tidak dapat menemukan dimana kelasnya, begitu? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai ayahnya tahu? Sudahlah…Asano pusing memikirkannya.

Namun untunglah doa Asano terkabul. Seperti kata orang, mereka yang berniat baik pasti akan ditolong oleh Tuhan. Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan, menyiksa baik fisik maupun mental, Asano melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'ruang guru'.

Kalau saja Asano bukan orang yang _stay cool_ , pasti ia sudah meloncat kesenangan.

Asano mengetuk pintu, lalu melangkah masuk. Alisnya naik saat melihat keadaan ruang guru. Kantor itu sepi sekali, dan posisi meja masing-masing guru pun agak aneh. Setiap meja dibatasi oleh lemari kayu yang sudah agak tua, sehingga tidak ada interaksi langsung antar guru disana.

Beberapa guru yang ada disana juga sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sehingga tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar di ruangan luas tersebut.

Tidak mau memikirkan lebih jauh, Asano segera menuju meja guru yang terletak di pojok sebelah kanan. Untung saja guru tersebut memeritahu namanya, sehingga Asano dapat mengetahui dimana letak meja guru tersebut. Mengingat setiap meja memiliki papan nama yang menginformasikan siapa pemilik meja tersebut, tentu bukan hal yang sulit.

Selesai menaruh buku-buku tebal itu, Asano berniat untuk segera keluar dan pulang. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari meja sebelah.

"Karma Akabane...kau akan ditempatkan di kelas 10A."

"Karma….Akabane?" pikir Asano. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain, apalagi papan nama yang terpampang di sampingnya menunjukkan kalau yang sedang berbicara saat itu adalah seorang kepala sekolah. Tapi apa boleh buat, rasa penasaran tidak bisa ditahan.

Asano mendekatkan dirinya pada lemari kayu yang menjadi pembatas kedua meja guru tersebut. Kembali terdengar suara. Namun kali ini yang berbicara adalah seorang pemuda…yang tampaknya merupakan orang yang bernama Karma Akabane tadi.

"Suara pemuda itu pelan sekali, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya," keluh Asano dalam hati. Sejauh yang telinganya bisa dengar, hanya ada satu kata yang bisa didengarnya.

Yaitu khusus.

"Khusus? Memangnya pemuda itu siapa? Anak pejabat? Atau berkebutuhan khusus?" pikir Asano. Ia mengintip dari balik lemari tersebut dengan hati-hati. Pada saat seperti ini Asano tampak seperti seorang anak kecil yang asyik mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain.

Akhirnya Asano bisa melihat wajah pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu memiliki surai merah dengan warna mata _mercury_.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Karma Akabane?" pikir Asano lagi. "Tunggu dulu..Akabane? Mengapa rasanya nama itu tidak asing…"

Saat Asano sedang sibuk berpikir, Karma tanpa sengaja melihat Asano yang sedang mengintip di balik lemari. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Maaf pak kepala sekolah, tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang menguping disana."

Asano segera tersadar dari pemikirannya. Gawat, ia ketahuan mengintip. Baru saja Asano hendak kabur, kepala sekolah sudah terlebih dahulu memanggilnya.

"Asano Gakushuu, ada apa kau kemari? Apa kau ada urusan disini?"

Mau tak mau Asano keluar dari balik lemari, lalu menghadap kepala sekolah. Ia menatap kesal pada Karma yang sudah melaporkannya pada kepala sekolah, namun yang ditatap malah memasang wajah tak bersalah.

"Tapi..bagaimana kepala sekolah bisa tahu namaku ya?"

Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Asano. Ia kan murid baru disini, bagaimana kepala sekolah bisa tahu namanya?

"Pak kepala sekolah mengetahui semua nama murid di sekolah ini, bahkan murid baru sekalipun. Jika kau penasaran," ujar Karma tiba-tiba. Senyum yang menurut Asano adalah senyum licik masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa…" Asano tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya menebak dari ekspresi wajahmu," Karma mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi ada apa kau kesini Asano Gakushuu?" pertanyaan kepala sekolah menginterupsi permbicaraan keduanya.

"Ah saya hanya ingin mengantarkan buku karena diminta salah satu guru. Karena sudah selesai ya, saya mohon permisi," jawab Asano. Saat ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana, kepala sekolah malah memanggilnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau bersama Akabane. Ia juga sudah selesai berbicara disini."

Asano mendelik kesal pada Karma yang berjalan disisinya. Entah mengapa wajah Karma yang _innoncence_ tampak begitu mengesalkan.

Saat Asano sedang menatap Karma, tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Sebuah gambaran langsung terlihat di hadapan Asano. Gambaran dimana pemuda bersurai merah tersebut berada di sebuah kamar rumah sakit, dengan berbagai peralatan medis di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu – Karma Akabane memejamkan matanya, sementara seorang pemuda dengan surai oranye yang berada disampingnya tampak memegang erat tangan Karma. Butiran air mata jatuh ke wajahnya. Pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat sedih dan putus asa.

"Tunggu dulu, pemuda itu kan-"

Asano kembali pada dunia nyata. Kepalanya terasa berputar selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia merasa normal kembali.

"Hei kau kenapa? Mendadak pusing?" tanya Karma yang berada di sampingnya. Tidak terdapat nada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. "Tapi tidak..sepertinya kau baru saja menerima gambaran masa depanku."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" balas Asano. "Kau bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?"

"Mungkin," Karma kembali tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau sendiri bisa membaca masa depan seseorang bukan?"

Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Asano untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Karma. Pasalnya hal ini menyangkut rahasia terbesar Asano. Yang kenyataannya ia adalah seorang _future reader_. Tapi sebagai sesama _reader_ , seharusnya tidak apa-apa kalau ia memberitahu rahasianya bukan?

"Ya, aku seorang _future reader_. Kau sendiri _mind reader_ kan?"

Karma akhirnya mengangguk kecil. "Aku bisa melihat pikiran seseorang hanya dengan menatap lawan bicaraku."

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Asano. Ia berusaha bersikap ramah, mengetahui kalau yang sedang bersamanya ini adalah sebangsanya.

"Dimana saja boleh," jawab Karma seenaknya. Ia mengangkat tasnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Asano. Ia melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa besok Asano-kun."

"Asano-kun?" pikir Asano. Ia menghela napas. Baru pertama kali ia bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengannya. Dan sayangnya kepribadian orang tersebut tidak begitu baik.

"Yah mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja," ujar Asano. Ia masih berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya, kalau takdir itu hanya omong kosong. Ia tidak percaya pada takdir.

Namun apa yang Asano tidak ketahui adalah bahwa mulai hari ini, takdir akan membimbingnya kepada orang yang akan ia cintai, orang yang berkaitan erat dengan masa lalunya..

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Fanfic pertama pada pair dan fandom ini. Idenya tercipta secara random dari otak saya jadi, maaf kalau hasilnya seperti ini /plak

Review, kritik, maupun saran akan sangat dihargai...

Akhir kata, semga kalian menyukainya!

With love,

 **A**


End file.
